Kaká
| cityofbirth = Brasília | countryofbirth = Brazil | currentclub = A.C. Milan | clubnumber = 22 | position = Mesfushor Ofansiv | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 1999–2003 2003–aktiv | clubs = São Paulo FC A.C. Milan | caps(goals) = 58 (23) 129 (39) | nationalyears = 2002–aktiv | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = 52 (31) | pcupdate = 10 maj, 2007 | ntupdate = 1 qershor 2007 }} Ricardo Izecson dos Santos Leite ( ) lindi më 22 prill të vitit 1982 në Brasília), është i njohur si Kaká, është futbollist brazilian i cili luan si mesfushorë i kombëtares braziliane dhe në klubin italian A.C. Milan. Jeta private Në shtator të vitit 2000, në moshën 18 vjeçare ishte në gjendje të vështirë shëndetësore, gjasa për paralizim, shkak i një aksidenti në pishinë, por shpëtoi nga këto pasoja. Kariera Në moshën 17 vjeçare ishte akoma në ekipin futbollistik São Paulo FC, klubi e shiti për klubin e ligës së par turke Gaziantepspor, por ai e prishi marrëveshjen pas refuzimit të klubit të paguaj $1.5m për të. Kaká debutoi në São Paulo në janar të vitit 2001 dhe shënoi 12 gola në 27 ndeshje, duke e shpier ekipin São Paulo të fitoj kampionatin e parë dhe të vetëm, Torneio Rio-São Paulo. Ai shënoi 10 gola në 22 ndeshje sezonin e ardhëshëm dhe në këtë formë ishte atraktiv për klubet Evropiane. AC Milan menjëherë pas fitores së UEFA Ligës së Kampionëve në sezonin 2002-03 e blejti për 8.5 milion dollar amerikan, në sezonin e parë në Seria A shënoi 10 gola nga 30 ndeshje, dhe AC Milan fitoi Scudetto-n dhe Super Kupën Evropiane. Kombëtarja Braziliane Kaká debitoi për kombëtaren braziliane në janar të vitit 2002 në ndeshjen kundër dhe gjer më tani ka zhvilluar 52 ndeshje dhe ka shënuar 31 gola. football team|Turkey]] on June 5. Fitues i topit te arte dhe fifa world player Statistikat Sqarimi i shkurtesate: ND - ndeshje, G''' - Gola. Çmime '''Klubi * Torneio Rio-São Paulo 2001 * Supercampeonato Paulista 2002 * European Super Cup: 2003 * Serie A: 2004 * Italian Super Cup: 2004 * UEFA Champions League 2004-05: Runners-up * FIFA World Cup: 2002 * 2003 CONCACAF Gold Cup: Runners-up * Confederations Cup: 2005 * UEFA Champions League:2006-2007 Çmime individuale * Bola de Ouro (Golden Ball; Best Player Of Brazilian League), 2002 * 2003 CONCACAF Gold Cup Best XI * UEFA Club Football Awards 2004-05, Best Midfielder * Serie A Foreign Footballer of the Year 2004, 2006 * Serie A Footballer of the Year 2004 * UEFA Team of the Year 2006 * FIFPro World XI 2006 * UEFA Champions League Top scorer: 2006-2007 * UEFA Champions League Fans Player of the season: 2006-2007 * Kicker Best player in the world: 2006-2007 Lidhje të jashtme *Profile - acmilan.com - *Profile - fifaworldcup.com - *Kariera, foto , detaje - Football Database - *Kaká interview - atletasdecristo.org, 4/06 - *Kaká Profili - acmilan-shqip.com - Category:lindje 1982 Category:Futbollistë në AC Milan Category:Futbollistë brazilianë Category:Futbollistë në São Paulo Futebol Clube Category:Futbollistë në kombëtaren braziliane Jeta private. Eshte martuar me te dashuren e tij te jetes caroline celico me 23 dhjetor te 2003 ne kishen renascer em cristo.ka deklaruar qe ka shkuar i virgjer deri ne martese sepse beson mjaft be zot.Gruaja e tij pret nje femije qe do e sjelli ne jete ne muajin maj. ar:كاكا (لاعب كرة قدم) bat-smg:Kaka bg:Кака bn:কাকা bs:Kaká ca:Ricardo Izecson dos Santos Leite cs:Kaká da:Kaká de:Kaká el:Κακά en:Kaká eo:Ricardo Izecson dos Santos Leite es:Kaká et:Kaká fa:ریکاردو کاکا fi:Kaká fr:Kaká he:קאקה hr:Kaká hu:Kaká id:Kaká io:Kaká it:Kaká ja:リカルド・イゼクソン・ドス・サントス・レイチ ka:კაკა kk:Кака ko:카카 la:Kaká lb:Kaká lt:Kaká lv:Kakā mk:Кака mn:Кака mt:Kaká nl:Kaká no:Kaká pl:Kaká pt:Ricardo Izecson dos Santos Leite qu:Kaká rm:Kaká ro:Kaká ru:Кака scn:Kaká sk:Kaká sl:Kaká sr:Кака sv:Kaká th:กาก้า tr:Kaká uk:Кака (футболіст) vi:Kaká zh:卡卡